Trust
by Deep Scarlet
Summary: Link's life is never the same after the murder of his parents as a child. Ten years later, more murders are committed, the victims close friends of Link. With the help of Zelda and his friend Aaron, Link sets out to put an end to the horror.
1. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I don't own Zelda, although it would be freakin' rad if I did!

Anyway, the first few chapters deal with Link as a child and then POOF! He'll be grown up and the story will continue…happy reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1-Birthday Surprise

Link hated being the center of attention. The boy snuck away quietly, hiding beneath an oversized wooden table covered with delicate white lace, a gift from some nobleman. He gazed around apprehensively from under the lace at the sea of faces, friends and relatives of his parents. His parents had always been known for their connections with the Royal Family of Hyrule and therefore threw lavish parties in their cottage by the river. They were good people and were very important in the government of the country. Link continued his visual search until he came upon his parents, who were speaking quietly to a heavy-set man in the corner. He had never liked the look of him, with his crooked nose that must have been broken several times to achieve the look, his eyes that glinted like black beetles beneath a mound of matted black hair, and the menacing snarl that always seemed to be set upon his lips. Link could barely make out the words they were speaking, but found that it was nothing of importance to him, something about a meeting with the King tomorrow. Their voices were quieter than usual…apparently their conversation wasn't one that everyone in the room should hear. His attention was suddenly torn away from his parents and the vistor as he heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings everyone!" exclaimed the welcoming voice from the entry hallas Link sprinted to meet the source. The men of the room rolled their eyes and continued their conversations as the women quickly fixed their hair as they noticed who it was.

"Uncle Martig! You finally arrived!" shouted Link, jumping up into his Uncle's welcoming arms. The man smiled. Martig was tall, with a handsome face that made women squeal with delight. His dazzling green eyes resembled the deep color of the near-by forest and his bright blonde hair fell to his broad shoulders. He removed his black velvet cloak and pulled a parcel out of it.

"My nephew! You know I would not miss your birthday!" he said, his voice deep like the pealing of church bells. He ruffled Link's blonde hair and handed him the parcel. The boy squealed with delight and frantically began pulling off the brown paper. At that moment, Link's parents entered the hall, along with the man they were speaking to in the other room.

"Martig! We are so glad you could arrive," declared his mother, brushing a rouge strand of blonde hair out of her face. She was Martig's twin. "Link would have been devastated without your presence!" Martig gave his sister a tight hug. 

"I had to do some creative lying, Midala, but I managed to get here!" he released her and greeted Link's father, Arn.

"Arn, my man! You've put on a bit around the middle since I last saw you!" Arn chuckled and patted his stomach, his deep azure eyes glittering with humor. 

"Well, my Midala's cooking is something else!" Midala blushed slightly and smiled as Arn put a hand around her slender waist.

"Martig? I don't know if you've met our friend," said Midala, gesturing to the man beside her. "His name is Haywin and is visiting from Calatia." Martig and Haywin exchanged a quick glance and forced handshake.

 "Pleasure to meet you," mumbled Haywin, his black eyes glinting and his mouth turned up into his normal snarl.

"The pleasure is all mine," Martig's voice was no longer deep and welcoming. The two stared at each other, their bodies stiff and unmoving. Their attention to one another was broken by shouts of joy from Link.

"Wow, Uncle Martig! A sword! A real sword!" Arn's lip twitched and Midala gave an uncomfortable smile. Martig merely chuckled and patted Link on the head. He pulled another parcel from inside his cloak and handed it to Link, who squealed again.

            "A sword is never complete without it's own scabbard. Now, why don't you go outside and practice those moves I taught you?" Arn cleared his throat.

            " I think that perhaps Link is too young to have his own sword, especially one so large and elaborate. You spoil him, Martig."

            "Arn, he's eight! He's practically a man!" At this statement, Link stood up taller and grinned at his parents.

            "I didn't think that we were going to continue sword lessons with you…you're never around so I've been teaching him…" but Martig cut him off.

            " Of course we're going to continue because I'll be living in Hyrule!" Arn and Midala gave each other nervous glances, Haywin glowered, and Link grinned. He looked around at the look on everyone's faces.

            "Oh, come now!" he said, chuckling. "I know it's a bit of a surprise, but I wanted to be closer to my family and friends." Haywin grunted and stroked his beard.

            "Something happened, didn't it?" Martig's brows furrowed as he stared nervously at Haywin, whose black eyes gazed calmly back.

            "I had a slight disagreement with some people, but nothing to worry about. It'll blow over in a week!"

            "Then why did you have to leave?" Haywin said, his voice filled with malice. Martig ignored this and turned back to Arn, Midala, and Link.

            "I've come all this way and I would love to meet everyone! Come introduce me to your guests! Afterwards, I'll try out that new sword with you, Link." They left the entrance hall, Haywin following behind, shaking his head.


	2. Eavesdropping

            Link ran his hand along the blade of his sword as it sat upon his lap, the fine metal reflecting his fingers like a mirror. Unlike most swords, the metal of this particular one was lighter, almost like it was forged from some unworldly substance, its color like that of pearls. The hilt was carved out of a deep scarlet stone called grishamer, its many facets reflecting the afternoon sunlight. Link had never beheld something so beautiful and mysterious in his life…his parents had kept him away from such weapons, forcing him to practice his sword techniques with a crude wooden dagger carved by his father. It angered him that they would never let him try anything more advanced. The skills Uncle Martig had taught him were more powerful and swift than those of his father, who at one time was well known for his abilities all over Hyrule before a serious accident caused him to lose some mobility in his left arm.

            Link sighed and kicked a stone across the sun-parched ground. He had retreated to the back of the cottage, patiently waiting for his uncle for more sword lessons. Martig had remained inside, discussing politics with Link's parents and other interested inhabitants of the room. Link noticed that Martig was extremely tense, due to the fact that Haywin was watching his every move, his ebony eyes rarely moving away. He stood in the corner of the room surrounded by over-stuffed armchairs, occasionally sipping a hip flask of strong liquor. 

            Link rose from his sitting position and moved towards the slightly open window where he could view the events of the room, and also to get his uncle's attention. He leaned his sword against the side of the cottage, gazed through the narrow sheet of glass, and noticed his uncle was right next it. He stood with Arn and Midala and small group of people, quite secluded from the rest of the guests. Voices seeped through the crack in the window.

            "Of course, you realize, that it would be highly impossible for the suspects to escape. There were guards at every exit!" shouted a short, thin man, his brown mustache twitching with anger.

            "That's true, Lord Farner, but there are other ways of escaping," stated Midala, her voice shaking, "There are some who are able to disappear and reappear anywhere they wish."

            "The people with those abilities vanished years ago…not even the wisest sorcerers remember the correct incantations to accomplish such a feat!" Lord Farner replied, his feeble voice escalating, "Why would they come back murder an innocent family!?" Arn sighed.

            "Keep your voice down, Farner. Not everyone has heard of the murders of the Calatians yet…we don't want any unnecessary rumors floating around."

            "I wouldn't be surprised if it was them…they never were trustworthy people," Martig said, suddenly cutting into the conversation. "Remember the New Year celebration 8 years ago? They caused a ruckus the whole night…appearing and reappearing all over, scaring the children to death, not to mention the fact that they were able to get into heavily guarded rooms! Several important documents just 'evaporated'!? I doubt that!" 

            "Be reasonable, Martig! Those blacksmith documents were easily replaced. They mean nothing to people who aren't educated in the Royal techniques! There are only 6 known that have been taught, and all are accounted for. Whoever stole those documents was probably just looking for a bit of fun," said a women standing next to Lord Farner. 

            "Lady Juliai is correct. Midala and I have worked with the Royal Family for years and know only a tenth of the events that go on behind the castle walls. Not even we could understand or find any use out of those documents. I'm sure that highly powerful sorcerers would not steal blacksmith documents…they can create whatever they like. As for the murders, I doubt that there is any connection, but the thought should not be pushed aside." Midala, Lady Juliai, and Lord Farner nodded in agreement. Martig glowered.

            "All but one is accounted for…" muttered Martig under his breath. Midala gave him a bewildered look.

            "Pardon me?"

            "Oh nothing, Midala. Well, goodness! It looks like we have a visitor!" Martig declared, gesturing toward the open window where Link stood. Link realized he had been seen and his face turned a deep red. Midala walked outside the door next to the window. She motioned for Link to come closer.

            "How long have you been standing there?" she whispered.

            "Not very long, Mother. I was just hoping that Uncle Martig was done talking." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

            "You have inherited your tendency to be impatient from your father," Midala replied, a smile stretched across her attractive face. She took Link's hand and led him inside.

            "Martig, you have a promise to fulfill to my son," expressed his mother. 

            "Of course! How could I forget? I will retrieve my equipment and meet you outside, my apprentice." He disappeared through the entry hall to his carriage outside. Haywin followed him with his eyes. Arn, looking anxious, took Link aside and put an arm around his shoulders.

            "Are you sure you're ready? You know that Martig is far more advanced than me since my accident…I don't want you getting hurt. I haven't been able to teach you all the moves I was once able to do…"

            "Don't worry Dad…I'll go easy on him." Arn grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

            "That's my boy…but please still be careful." Link nodded and ran outside to meet his uncle. Midala walked up to her husband, laying her head on his shoulder.

            "You get to bandage him up this time." Midala said.


	3. Sword Lessons and The Past

            "No, no, no," Martig said, wiping beads of sweat from his brow, "You need more upward movement. You're going to chop your own head off if the sword isn't high enough. Let me show you." His movements were smooth and harmonious, like the steps to a fine waltz, as he demonstrated again. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down with such force that the log they had been using as a target broke into two equal pieces. Link tried to repeat the maneuver, bringing his sword higher above his head. As he swung it down in an arc, he used too much force for his small arms to handle, causing him to lose grip on the sword. It flew out of his hands and became entangled in a mound of bushes a few yards ahead. Martig jumped out of the way with a loud exclamation. 

            "Well…I've never tried that move," he declared.__

_I'll never be as good as my dad at this rate._

Link sighed and sat on the ground. Martig gave his nephew a concerned look before joining him. They stared at the sky, the deep blue being replaced with gold, purples, and reds as the sun began to set over the tops of the trees, casting dark shadows across the ground.

 "It took me months and a large amount of bandages before I could progress from a beginner to an amateur," stated Martig after a long moment of silence. Link placed his chin in his hands.

            "I know…I just want to make my dad proud and so far I'm not doing a very good job." 

            "So, this is why you're so interested in taking lessons from me? You want to be as good as your father?" Link nodded.

            "He never says it, but I know he wishes that I could live up to his accomplishments. I've tried, but I never seem to get any better!" He shouted, kicking a stone across the ground in anger.

            "You have to understand that you can't be perfect at something the first time you try it," Martig said softly. "I'm sure you father is proud of you. What's not to be proud of? You have shown great progress since we first started lessons. You are much farther along then me when I was at this stage. Don't try to be something you can't without enough experience." Link was silent for a moment as he digested his uncle's words.

            "What happened to my dad?"

            "Are you referring to his accident?" Link nodded in response. Martig rubbed his temples as he remembered the events that led up to it. "I used to live in Hyrule eight years ago. Your father, Haywin, and I were in the Royal Army, highest class. I'm sure you heard about the incident at the New Year celebration as you were eavesdropping this afternoon," Link hid his face as it turned a deep scarlet. Martig continued, "Our class was ordered to rid the celebration of the intruders. We managed to capture all but two. You father and I were young and mindless so we thought we would be able to handle them on our own; we commanded the rest to return to the King with the prisoners. Haywin refused to let us go against this King's orders. He was always trying to protect us because he was younger and looked up to us. We ignored him as we always did and followed the escapees." Martig paused for a moment, contemplating what to say next. Link leaned forward, amazed to hear that his father _and _his uncle had been in the Royal Army. Why had they never told him? How could Haywin have been in the highest class? Judging from his looks now, Link didn't think that Haywin could even lift a sword, let alone use it to defend himself. Before he could continue his thoughts, Martig went on.

            "We didn't know how long we had been following them or where we were. They had led us through numerous underground passageways infested with all kinds of foul smelling exotic plants. I didn't pay any attention to them but your father was absolutely fascinated…I didn't notice him stop, of the figure that was behind him. I continued down the dimly lit corridor and was able to capture one of them but he began to fight me in an attempt to escape again. Around his neck was a strange stone that glowed with a deep purple light. On impulse, I sliced the leather strand it hung on and it fell to the floor, shattering to thousands of minute pieces. Immediately, the man stopped and obeyed my commands to follow me. As we headed back down the passageway, I found your father slumped on the floor. His left arm was covered in the black vines of the plants. Haywin, who had ended up following us, was next to him. Haywin had tried to catch up with us before we had the chance to break any other orders. He refused to continue to let me pursue the other. I cut your father loose, helped him to his feet, and ordered the prisoner to lead us back, much to Haywin's delight."

            "We arrived at the castle and found the other prisoners bound with thick rope and surrounded by numerous guards. Apparently, the guards had all done the same thing I did and had removed the stones from around their necks. I soon found out that these allowed the prisoners to disappear and reappear wherever they wished...how they came across them is still a secret that the Royals keep hidden. I handed our captive over to them and proceeded down a corridor that led to the healer, but the King arrived and stopped us. He lead us down another hall to a small room filled with shelf after shelf of jars full of unknown substances, but I was too afraid to ask what they were. The King removed the lid of one jar with especially hideous contents and spread it on your father's arm. Unfortunately, his arm never healed from the poison of that plant. The King was angry with us for going against his orders and for 'treating a fellow soldier in the same class without respect.' Your father apologized immediately, the King held him in such high esteem, but I never felt there was a reason to...Your father and I kept all but one from escaping." 

            "Then what happened?"

            "You are a curious one, but I have already revealed too much to you. The King made us swear that we would never reveal what was said in that room under any circumstance, and I'm sure he meant even telling it to eight year-old boys." Martig said with a grin.

            "But what about the murders? Do you think these two incidences are related? Why is Haywin so angry…"

            "What happened that night is strictly Royal business. I wish I could answer your questions, because I know I could trust you, but I am bound by a promise to the King," he said, cutting Link off before he could finish his trail of questions. He looked up at the sky. "Now I think it is time that you go to bed." Link nodded sadly…there was so much more he wanted to know. He stood slowly, hoping his uncle would change his mind and tell him more, when Martig didn't, he went retrieve his sword from the bushes, which was a harder feat than he thought. Link began to walk towards the house and noticed that his uncle was not following him.

            "Aren't you coming?" Martig shook his head.

            "I love watching to moon rise. Good night, Link." 

********

            Link awoke suddenly as he heard voices coming from downstairs. It was still dark outside. He removed his blankets and shivered as the cold night air hit his skin. He walked noiselessly over to the window to check the position of the moon. It was about 1:00 in the morning. Yawning, he exited his room, tiptoeing to the top of the stairs so he could better hear the conversation. 

            "What did you tell him?" came an angry growl undoubtedly from Haywin.

            "Only what happened to Arn. I told him nothing of what the King said to us in that room," Martig replied, his voice low.

            "But you did tell him about the stones, didn't you!? That was supposed to remain private! This is Royal business!" Haywin replied. 

            "Quiet, Haywin! He said nothing about the real documents that were taken or the murders! Those are far more important matters!" Arn said, trying to calm down Haywin.

            "I knew we could never trust this man!" Haywin snapped. "He couldn't be trusted from the start but no one ever listened to me!"

            "If it wasn't for Martig, you'd be dead. Now hush before you wake up Midala or Link…"

            "If Martig hadn't used me as play thing, I never would have been in trouble and he wouldn't have had to save me to save himself!" Haywin shouted. Link gasped.

_Uncle Martig had almost gotten Haywin killed!? _

            "If you hadn't been poking your nose around in other people's business, nothing would have happened," Martig replied, his voice dripping with malice. The two men began shouting insults at each other before Arn managed to quiet them down.

            "That's in the past! Forget about it!" Arn snapped, standing between them. "We have a meeting with the King tomorrow…we'll know more about these recent occurrences. Until then, I don't think we need to worry about what Link knows."

            "But what if he tells the Princess or the other child, Aaron?" barked Haywin.

            "I don't think we need to worry about it…Link knows when to keep a secret. Now, both of you, go back to sleep. You'll need it for the meeting tomorrow." Arn declared. Link saw him move towards the stairs. He got up quickly, sprinting silently back to his room. He jumped into bed and pulled the blankets over him just as his father walked in. Arn stared at his face as the moonlight cast it's pale light upon it. 

            "It is fate that you are to grow up in these difficult times, but I expect great things from you...you're different than the other children," he whispered. Arn bent over his son and kissed him on the forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Link's shoulder, and stared out into the jet-black night.


End file.
